Guide to Dating a Ponce
by ZeScribbler
Summary: Hermione is a pureblood and is secretly in love with her childhood friend Draco. Their friendship tightens as news comes up of the Dark Lords rising. Can Hermione fight for the light while still holding onto Draco, WELL READ IT!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hello dearies, this is my first dramione fanfic so please be merciful when you review. I am not a brain-stormer so you can say that this story is made up by random ideas. I can assure you that if you don't "love" the beginning, as the story progresses it'll get better, because the beginning is saved to explain a lot of the things that will be happening in the future of the story. I will try to update as much as possible (aka within days /or weeks). You'll have to be patient with me ladies and gents; exams are coming up so I must have time to study. Etc. etc. ---- XoXo Alisia.

**Dramione fanfic: Guide to Dating a Ponce**

Chapter 1: Remnants by Candlelight

"Dracoooo! Dracooo! ….Draco Malfoy!" the fleeting footsteps of a young Hermione Granger stomped across the beautiful woods of Malfoy manor. She felt weary as she wondered the forests, completely lost. She blamed the whole situation on the stupid git that got her in this scenario in the first place, Draco Malfoy.

Two years ago during summer, Hermione was forced into meeting him by her parents. They said she was meeting their friend's kid son, telling her he was a delight to have as a companion. Also saying that he would surely play with an adorable thing like her, but instead he spent the whole time using all his efforts to ignore her! Whenever she followed him he would use one of his manor's secret entrances to escape her. Later on he started making up cruel names and puns to use whenever she was around. She grew to dislike him as seasons came and went, and he also came to dislike her. They gossiped about each other to their friends and playmates and told their friends how horrible it was to have to meet each other again and again every season.

One Christmas when Hermione and her family came to stay at Malfoy Manor for the holidays, she brought along her friend Evelyn. Together, she and Evelyn concocted a potion that turned Draco's skin orange, which stayed on for two whole months. Hence the competition began on who could best the other. Thanksgiving, Hermione's food was poisoned with wolf bane that caused her to grow fur all over her body. She glared accusingly at Draco and his Italian friend, Blaise who both acted innocently, denying any blame that it was them. Easter, Draco was turned into a chicken; mind you he also laid eggs. Valentines, Hermione had received an anonymous love letter that was powdered with poison ivy. Spring break, during a Quidditch tournament of Puddlemeres against Bulgarians, Draco was chased by a troll all the way into the girl's lavatory, staying frozen in there for hours out of fear. "Like a girl." Hermione always said as she reminisced back to her personal joke.

Now as tea progressed, her parents decided it was time for "Adults" to talk and they patted her head and pushed her into the direction of the young Malfoy. As Draco saw her walking hesitantly towards him, he picked up his toys and ran towards the forests. Hermione had no idea why she followed him into the dark, horrible looking forest. After fifteen minutes of trying to locate the little snot, she couldn't find any trace of him. She looked back and forth to see no opening whatsoever.

"Oh this is not good…" The nine year old Hermione looked fearfully at the scary faces of the trees, imagining them with gleaming, evil smirks. 'Like someone I know' Hermione thought. Adrenaline rushed through her little heart and she suddenly sprang into a full throttle sprint, not aware that she was going deeper into the forest. After she exhausted herself, she went and sat down, leaning onto a nearby tree.

"I want my mommy and daddy. I don't want to die here!" Hermione shouted. It was too silent and Hermione wished something would rustle or make noise, something to show that she wasn't alone. But as she kept thinking about it, she remembered a fairytale that her mother told her about a girl with a red hood and a vicious wolf. The girl with a red hood had a family like her and as Hermione listed the possible similarities of the story relating to her she could only come up with three differences. She was not wearing a red hood, she was not delivering goodies to her grandma, and she did not know the way out of the forest. So the wolf could eat her up at anytime…just great.

As she began thinking of the chances there would be a wolf in the forest, she heard the rustling of leaves steadily coming towards her. She began hyperventilating and slowly rolled into a tight ball, praying for the wolf to not notice her and leave her alone. Tears were flowing down her face and dirt got smudged onto her clean clothes. 'Mother would have a fit, if I survive to see her.' Hermione thought.

"Eh Granger…I don't know whether your mother taught you common logic, but normal people usually sleep on beds." The snappy, rich tone of his voice brought Hermione back to reality. She stared at him with doe like eyes, glittering with forgotten tears.

As he stood in front of her and proceeded to crouch down, "You okay Granger? Looks like you just came out of a storm." He could see her injuries perfectly. She had a small scratch bleeding from her chin and her elbows and knees were turning a sickly yellow. 'They're probably infected' he told himself. She stared at him, her eyes a rare milk chocolate brown, right into his very soul.

She suddenly jumped up and hugged him, breaking his crouch and making him fall on the ground from her weight. She wailed and cried out all her troubles, probably staining his white button up shirt. He was underneath her and felt not detest or disgust, but whatever this feeling was…it did unusual things to his stomach.

After a few moments of the aftershock, he gently held her as she finished her last set of tears. He lifted her to sit on her knees and peered at her face. Taking out a silk handkerchief, he carefully wiped away the last remaining tears. They stared at each other, but then looked away. Both blushing as red as the day they were born. Draco looked the other way trying to cover up his embarrassing blush.

"Erm…Since you're done crying let's go. Mother sent me out to search for you and if she doesn't see you in one piece, she threatens to take away my juniors flying broom, which is not going to happen." He pulled her up by her hand, but she wouldn't get up. He gripped her arm and pulled again but again she did not get up. He glared at her only to find her sniveling yet again.

"What now!?" He yelled at her. She jumped at his tone and blubbered out, "My left foot…it really hurts. I think I've broken something."

"Are you kidding me…?" He sighed out. He looked at her and rolled his eyes. Then he hunched down onto his knees, his back to the injured girl.

"Here…use my back. If this rebounds back on me, I'll regret it. So hurry up and get on." He stared lowly, making sure to avoid her stare.

"But…" Hermione stated hesitantly.

"Just do it Granger! Unless you want to rot out here in the cold, I suggest you get on!" He yelled at her.

She gazed at him, wondering why he was acting so chivalrously. 'What if he's setting me up for another trap?' she shivered at what he might do. 'Tricking me while I'm defenseless?' She stared hesitantly at his back. Do I have any other choice?' She shook her head and made a decision. Slowly, avoiding the use of her left foot, she climbed onto his back. She was so close to him that she could smell the amazing scent coming off his body.

He heard her sniff his neck, which made the hairs on his neck jump up. 'Why are you nervous Draco? This is nothing for you! Think of Astoria, Daphne, and Pansy. Not to mention Caroline, Victoria, that one girl, and all the other females you've completed.' He thought. Oh yes, Draco Malfoy was a manwhore, even when he was only nine years old and in Acrames Prepatory School for Young Wizards and Witches. He already was having his own fan club of little witches that wanted him to be their boyfriend.

Hermione softly cradled her head into his warm neck, feeling tired and sore from her journey through the forest. Draco sighed at the silky feeling of her curly hair lying embedded in his neck. His eyes suddenly widened and he remembered who he was carrying on his back. He shrugged and was ready to shake her awake until he saw the tranquil expression on her face. Her face was rid of any harshness, which she usually bared at him, and its usual glow was personified by the midnight moon. Her lips were placed in a small, but dazzling smile, and as if by magic it widened even further when he was staring at her.

As he walked home, he took moments to peer over his head, feeling addicted at the expression of peace on her face as she slept. And as she was taken from his back by her frantic mother, feeling quite distraught as to why her daughter was in such poor quality, he felt the loss of something precious to him. His mother stared at him, clearly displeased at Hermione's condition. She was about to lead him into the kitchen to have a "serious" discussion, but before she could Hermione awoke.

Her eyes were barely open and she looked to still be subconscious. Her little hands reached out to Draco from her place in her mother's arms. He slowly walked to her with a confused expression on his face. His mother stood still, staring interestingly at the two. Draco gently clasped Hermione's hand in his, loving the warmness of the soft skin. She gently gripped his hand and calmly stated, "Draco did not do anything to me Mrs. Malfoy. I ran around the forest and got lost, but he found me and carried me back. Please Mrs. Malfoy don't punish Draco for what I did." She then gradually, settled back into sleep holding onto his hand.

Silence lasted for a few minutes until her mother stood up with her child, breaking Draco's contact with Hermione. She grinned at Draco while stroking her daughter's soft hair, "We owe you our lives Draco Malfoy, our daughter means the world to us and if there is any consolation that you're looking for…any at all, please feel free to ask us." she finished it, patting his head affectionately. Mr. Granger looked at the boy and smiled, "You did good kid." ruffling up his neatly combed head.

Hermione squirmed around her parents arms, cuddling against her parents as they flooed her to St. Mungos. She ended up having to wear a cast for about two months, but other than that she was fine. Draco was let off with no punishments, but he did get yelled at. From then on Draco and Hermione made an invisible truce and continued visiting each other. They grew up to be great friends; however, neither Draco nor Hermione ever resolved their unusual feelings for each other that were revealed that night. The issue did not come up until both were on their way to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, I just wanted to do an early update for all of my stories since its New Years Eve. I really love writing fanfiction, but it's not likely encouraging if you guys don't review, so you know where the button is. Just as soon as you're done reading, please tell me what I did wrong, or what I did right. Praises, insults, warning, and blah blah blah I'll take them. XoXo- Alisia.

**Dramione Fanfic: Guide to Dating a Ponce**

**Chapter 2: Photographic Memory**

The trashed, colorful dining hall of Granger Manor was a sight to see, and that was only the dining hall. Until this day, Granger Manor for many centuries was a proud standing, aristocratic domain. It's popularity rose as periods went by for hosting extravagant parties and balls. Only since this evening, it stood true to its image. Until…

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU POMPOUS BIGGOT!" Hermione could not take another second in the presence of this...this ugh! She quickly grabbed the cup of wine lying to the side of the punch bowl and threw it in his face. He…meaning Count Andrew Trovozky…looked taken aback by the atrocity of the young woman and meaninglessly stared at her in shock.

In the many years of coping with her mothers ridiculous surprise balls, Hermione Granger had never been more insulted then she was now.

As she was standing at the punch table minding her own business, the count saw it fit to pick her out of the dozens of woman hanging off his arm already. He shooed them away and…dare she say it…stared at their hips sway as they slowly strutted away from him. Seeing Trovozky perverted stare made her want to retch. She rolled her eyes at the audacity of this guy and prepared to spend the whole evening being chatted up by him. She took one more sip of her wine glass and placed it down.

"Gewd evening, Mizz. Granger. And how are ve doing tonight, gewd?" His debonair smirk was in position, which he considered the most powerful weapon in his seduction of woman. Count Andrew Trovozky was half Italian and half Transylvanian. He was one of those radical 17 year olds that seemed to think that all of woman kind was desperately in love with him. That god made him a treasure, a vessel to travel from one woman to another. Hermione thought he was a manwhore, simple as that.

"Oh umm…yes it is quite quaint this evening." She smiled cheekily, hoping he didn't see the hesitance in her eye.

"Vell zat is gewd news then. Yoo muz thank your mother for inviting me and my family to thiz beauteeful party. It iz how yoo English say, brilliant." He leaned in closer to her that she could smell the harsh scent of Billywig Stingers coming off his breath. Her smiled widened and she looked the other way, hoping to find oxygen.

"Aww Draga, no need too hide your blush from my eyez. It iz normal for women to be attracted to me. And dare I say yoo are ze prettiest of tonight" Hermione gaped at the punch bowl, still standing so that her back faced him. He leaned in closer so that his lips were directly above her ear.

"How about ve go upstairs and finish zis conversation? Da?" He whispered to her, his snaky little hands slowly stroking her thighs and going upwards. Hermione felt herself getting redder and redder as more anger coursed through her. She stared back at him, her smile widening by the minute. Her eyes were clenched together, making her smile look evil and uneven. She straightened her body and turned to him so they were front to front.

"Oh Andrew…Andrew…Andrew" He looked confused and somewhat creeped out. Her small little fingers gripped the crystal wine glass and without a second thought, she flinged it so the red contained liquid smeared his whole face. "HOW DARE YOU, YOU POMPOUS BIGGOT! I WILL NEVER, EVER DO SUCH SICK THINGS WITH YOU!" She shrieked in his face. "AND DON'T YOU DARE COME WITHIN A 50 MILE RADIUS OF ME OR I'LL CALL ON AURORS AND THEY'LL BE WONDERING WHAT A 17 YEAR OLD GUY IS DOING HARASSING AN 11 YEAR OLD GIRL! YOU SICKEN ME!" and with that, Hermione pulled out her 11 inch phoenix feather and recited a charm that levitated all forms of liquids in the room and dumped it on the head of the gaping Count.

The whole room was gawking at the situation. Her mother had her gloved hand covering her mouth and looked about to cry while her father stood straight, staring proudly at his daughter. He looked over at the Count and smirked as he saw the Count moments away from crying. After a few moments of drowning cheerfully in the pride he felt for Hermione, he slowly walked towards her, avoiding the drunken sop who was now crying. He picked her up and spun her around happily. The audience continued staring, some amused at the situation and others…well not so much.

"JOHN!?" Hermione's mother yelled. They stopped for a moment and John Granger hesitantly put his daughter down. Jean Granger was not someone to be messed with and if anything, Hermione just messed up a very well scheduled ball, some kind of punishment will be created for

xxxxx

'Mother had asked me to wear my best dress, which I did. She had also asked me to act like a Princess, which I did. Be polite, which I did. She did not ask me to willingly be groped by that vile pathetic git. But nooo, when I fight back I'm the one to be punished.' Hermione rolled her eyes as she sat up on her bed. Her mother was surprisingly easy on her punishment this time; she was sent to her room and was made to stay there.

'He should have been made to never have children.' She chuckled at the thought of making the Count never to mate again. As Hermione sank lower into her bed she pulled out a photo album inside her desk drawer. Inside the photo album were moving pictures of her childhood. In many of the pictures, she was coupled with boy with blonde hair. She sighed as she went through the book, focusing as she got older and older along with the boy.

Hermione Granger, now at the age of 11 looked more mature then her age suggested. When she turned 9, she had a sudden speed growth in her height and body. Her breast grew quite ample for her age and her hips got wider in size. Her soft curly locks were now cascading down to her waist in a rich brown tone. Her body was completely healthy since she had a knack for waking up early and jogging around her family's private track. If anybody stared at her, they would think she was around 14 instead of 11.

She continued to stare at the picture, taking a particular one out of the last page. This specific one was taken two months ago in Wizard Paris in Palgens: Fun park. Narcissa was adamant on taking a photograph for a future memento. It was a moving picture; they were all gathered up, Narcissa and her husband Lucius on the left side, Jean and her husband John on the right, and their kids were in the middle. Hermione and Draco clasped each other's arms, both with funny expressions on their face. Hermione puffed up her cheeks so hard that both were visibly red even through the camera, and Draco, right before the photographer took the picture, slyly puckered up his lips and moved just so it was right above Hermione's cheek.

Hermione kept her eyes on it, wondering where Draco was now. Around this year, his Father thought it was best to take his son on some business trips to fill him in on what kind of empire his heir was going to take over in the future. The last letter she had gotten from Draco was a month ago, stating that he was somewhere in Wizard Japan and that he missed her dearly. Even though she was proud of Draco, she couldn't help but miss him. It was like living without air, she couldn't be away from him long.

"Oh life is so boring!" Hermione yelled. 'He hasn't even answered any of my letters…' She looked at the picture once again before groaning and smashing her head repeatedly into the pillow. The people in the pictures looked at her wearily before going back to their business.

"If only Draco was here." Hermione said to herself.

"If only who was here?" someone suddenly mumbled. Hermione jumped three feet into the air in shock. She put her hand over her heart, hoping to slow the fast beating. She speedily twisted her head to the where the voice came from, the window. She slowly walked outside her balcony, but didn't see a single thing. She looked left and right, but didn't see a thing. She scratched her head and wondered if she had gone insane.

"Up here." She looked up to see a gigantic bird looking at her with his beady eyes.

"AHHHH!" she shrieked, racing back into her bedroom. She closed the window lock and hopped into her bed, pulling the covers over her head. There was knocking sounds on her window, but she didn't dare look back. She could hear the mutter of, 'Alohomora', and started thinking if the devil bird could talk. She could feel something poking her blanket from the outside. 'Oh god…I'm going to get murdered by a bird!?' Suddenly her blanket was yanked off her and an attempt to get it back, she opened her eyes.

"BOO!" She screamed once more, probably because of aftershock. She met the stare of her childhood friend, Draco Malfoy who was grinning ear to ear. His laughter erupted through the room as she gaped at him, confused at the situation. She looked towards the devil bird he had placed on his right hand using a glove.

"AHAHAHA you should've seen your face!" he continued, showing her an example of her face when she saw the bird.

"Priceless!" He yelled causing Hermione to immediately come back to reality. She slapped him over the head and kicked his stomach. He still stood straight, as if not sensing her attempt to injure him and unfortunately…still laughing. As he slowly calmed down, Hermione sat there patiently waiting with an irritated expression on her face.

He stopped and smirked arrogantly at her, "So, would you like to repeat that other statement. If only who was here?" He asked, walking around her bed to sit next to her, still bird in hand. She kept the irritated expression on her face, but it was lowered down a level because of embarrassment. "Oh wipe that grin off your face Malfoy. That was mean and I'm not thinking of forgiving you anytime soon." She pursued her lip and turned away from him.

"Oh well we can't have that Mione' because if you can't forgive me then I can't give you your gifts. And if I can't give you your gifts, then I'll have to give them to someone else. And that just doesn't fare well with me." He pouted his lips and moved in front of her. At the word "Gift", Hermione's ears perked up like a cat. They both stared at each other and after a few minutes Hermione's "wall" broke down. She jumped into his arms, cautiously avoiding the gigantic bird. She sniffed in his scent, like she always did when they met, its fragrance calming and relaxing her nerves.

Both of them laid side to side on Hermione's princess bed. Draco let the huge gigantic bird perch on Hermione's lamp, before turning to face her. She blushed at their closeness, before starting her questioning,

"So why are you here Draco? Your father must be going mental by now trying to find you."

"My father was the one who actually gave me permission. He thinks I'm upset for some reason and sent me packing. I didn't want to go back home because it's empty. Mother's still in Paris at this moment so father apparated me here…So I thought I'd surprise you." He grinned. Draco Malfoy's grin was a private thing that only Hermione got to witness, and she cherished it just as much as her secret love for him.

"Oh I was definitely surprised, that's for sure." She smiled cheekily at him. She paused to look at the bird; now that she wasn't frightened of it anymore she could see that it wasn't frightening but majestic.

"So what's with the bird?" She asked.

"Oh right, I almost forgot. This," Draco pointed at the bird. The bird was velvety black, its shoulders stood straight and its chin was prodded up, making it look royal and sophisitcated. It looked down on her and nodded in her direction, as if noting it's new master.

"Is a Chinese Phoenix, from father. He thought you would like your own messenger bird when we got to Hogwarts. And this," He tore through his messenger bag and took out a rectangular box.

"Is from me to you." Hermione gently took the case from him and slowly opened it. Inside the box was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was a simple necklace, a silver string clasp with a small heart shaped locket connected to it, but it was from the person she loved, which made it beautiful to her. She nervously opened it to see a picture of her and Malfoy on one side and the picture of their day at Paglen's on the other.

"Oh Draco it's adorable…" She softly stroked the silver clasp affectionately.

"So do you love it or do you love it?" He asked, smirking at her.

"Of course I love it!" She unclasped it and tried putting it on, but kept missing the lock. Draco suddenly stopped her hands and took the two ends from her. He lifted her hair to the side and slowly secured the necklace. Hermione felt the hairs on her back jump up at the sensation of his fingers on her skin. He stood there, staring at the smooth skin of her back.

They smiled at each other before going downstairs and alerting Hermione's parents that Draco was here.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** teeheeeee I'm soooooooooooo boreddddddddddddddd. No more Austin Powers awww :[ XoXo Alisia :P

**Dramione Fanfic: Guide to Dating a Ponce**

**Chapter 3: The Welcome Wagon**

It was September 1st and Hermione was at the train station with her parents. She peered at the muggles who were crowding the area, they're commonness caught her interest. Her parents said that muggles knew nothing of magic or wizards. She wondered how they made their clothes or how they travel around if they had no magic. She shrugged it off and continued walking with her parents. They entered through the platform and quietly walked her to the express. They stopped right next to the express, Jean and John Granger both faced their daughter. Hermione stared at both her parents. Her mother was already in tears while her father stood strong, patting her mother's back. He stared at her hard before ALSO BURSTING INTO TEARS?

"Oh Merlin…my little girl's all grown up and going to school. Oh this might be too much to take in. *Sniff sniff*" Her father bent down to her height. From his tall exterior, he looked as if he was trying to do yoga. He kissed her cheek and patted her head like he always did when she was little. She gazed up at him displeasingly, thanking Merlin that they arrived half an hour early, so almost no one was at the station to see her being coddled by her parents. John took out a handkerchief and blew his nose, rather loudly. He stood straight and got a hold of himself, before putting on his famous pureblood smile, but Hermione knew it was only a mask he showed to the public. He was a big softie on the inside.

"Now remember what your father and I told you…" Jean said as she slowly bent down. She buttoned up Hermione's black coat and stepped back, looking at her daughter. Yes the perfect image of a pureblood princess.

"Yes Mother, since you mentioned it like 50 times already." Jean looked annoyingly at her daughter.

"And what did I say?" raising her eyebrow.

"Well I know father said to avoid boys at all cost," Her father winked at her. "Oh yes…My grades have to be all O's, I must respect all my teachers, it doesn't matter what house I get sorted in, uhh what else…don't get mixed in with the wrong crowd blah blah blah. Can I go now?" She looked pleadingly at her parents. Jean crouched down and kissed her forehead, pulling her daughter into a strong embrace. "Hermione, my little Hermione. Have I told you that your father and I met in Hogwarts?" Hermione rolled her eyes at her mother, remembering that she was told about it a thousand times already.

"Now Jean…I think we should just let this little tike go. We've kept her long enough." Her father helped, knowing his daughter was bored of standing there. Jean nodded before slowly letting Hermione go. Hermione grinned at them before walking away with her luggage case. Her parents both stared at her slow departing. Jean and John smiled at each other and clasped each other's hands. John could feel his wife's trembling from her hand. He pulled Jean's hand up and kissed the back of it affectionately. "She'll be alright Jean, no need to worry." He said.

She looked at him and smiled through her tears, "Of course not dear, I was just remembering the last time we were here. It was beautiful wasn't it?" John smiled and nodded at his wife, remembering their passionate first kiss in front of random people. "Now she's on her own adventure…" She finished, stroking the back of John's hand and leading him out of the train station.

Xxxx

After a couple of minutes waiting on a bench,

"Hermione!" Someone shouted in back of her. She turned back to see 'her' Draco, walking with another girl. She placed a, hopefully, convincing smile on her face and proceeded to walk towards Draco. She peered at the face of her new enemy and sighed; it was another one of his three-month girlfriends. She was a little thing, about 2 inches shorter then herself. She had dark, black hair that was styled into a cute little bob. Her stride was straightened like any other pureblood, and her legs were covered in furry boots. Her face was pale and she had somewhat thick makeup doused onto her face. Hermione could tell that there was still a mark of foundation not fully rubbed on her chin. She snickered a little inside and hoped some people could tell.

Over the few months before Hogwarts, Draco had randomly decided to stay at his manor until the day of Hogwarts. She had also stayed at her own because she didn't want to look desperate in front of him. Also she felt that if she stayed next to him for another moment, she would yell something out that wasn't ready to be yelled out.

"Hello Draco, how was the rest of your summer?" She asked while leaning in to hug him. He embraced her with equal affection, but was pulled back by his girlfriend. His girlfriend looked sternly at him and he shrugged at her before introducing,

"It was good I guess, err Hermione, this is Pansy Parkinson. And Pansy, you know Hermione." He said grinning at both of them. Hermione looked hesitantly at Draco before smiling back at Pansy. Pansy peered interestingly at her from her spot next to Draco. She smirked before stepping up to Hermione.

"Yes, hello Hermione, Draco's told me so much about you." She drawled, shaking hands with Hermione. Hermione grinned, thinking 'maybe she is nicer than all the other girls Draco picked out'. She was happy that Draco was talking about her. She turned towards him with a smile on her face and said,

"He has? Oh how thoughtful Draco, than---."Hermione was cut off by Pansy.

"Yes, like he was telling me yesterday about how you and him always go to this one little secret hideout in the woods near Malfoy Manor." Pansy finished, her smile widening as Hermione slowly took in what she said.

"Oh…it seems I've hitten a nerve… I'm sorry Draco, was I not supposed to tell her that?" Pansy pouted at Draco innocently, Draco did not look at her, but kept his eyes on Hermione. She froze for a moment before staring at Draco. He stared into her eyes, seeing the flame slowly igniting, he was sure the storm was coming soon enough. He stepped in front of her and she reciprocated by stepping away from him.

"You…you told her?" Hermione gasped out disbelievingly. Her heart was starting to hurt as she stared straight into the eyes of her friend. All she could see was desperation and she realized what his girlfriend said was true. Draco told Pansy their most treasured secret, a secret they both swore never to tell another human being as long as they both shall live.

"Hermione, it's not what you think. I didn't tell her the exact location; it just suddenly came out when we were talking about you. It means nothing…I mean…the secret is still there." He told her, still stepping in front of her. She shook her head and could feel her heart being broken bit by bit. Did their oath mean nothing to him!?

"Draco…I just…We'll discuss this later, but until then... please don't talk to me." Hermione uttered out as she raced for the Hogwarts express. She blocked her ears of Draco's pleading and blinked her eyes, causing tears to drip down her face. The express was now packed with people trying to get settled in. Hermione lowered her head and randomly picked out a compartment. She sat herself down, avoiding the confused stares of the strangers in the compartment.

"Harry…I think she's mental…" A boy whispered to his friend.

"Shut up Ron! She's crying…just let her be." She was thankful that 'Harry' said that. She grasped her knees to her body and started crying out loud.

"Oh she's gone nutsy…" Ron mumbled, staring at his friend. Harry glared at him once more before standing up. He was about to go and pummel Ron into bits but he was stopped by a hand grasping his own.

"Stop…it's alright. I'm f-fine." Hermione muttered, breathing in and out to get rid of her sniffling. She let go of Harry's hand and stared at him. She grinned at him and said,

"I'm Hermione Granger, pleased to meet you."


End file.
